<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fm static. by nekodzukenma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629420">fm static.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekodzukenma/pseuds/nekodzukenma'>nekodzukenma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, MCD, Major character death - Freeform, Mention of self doubt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekodzukenma/pseuds/nekodzukenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I lost.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I lost my chance.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I lost him.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Angst Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fm static.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 3: Photographs + Defeat</p>
<p>singer!terushima &amp; photographer!yamaguchi</p>
<p>#Haikyuu #ハイキュー #HaikyuuAngstWeek2020</p>
<p>again, tw // mcd , major character death , mention of self doubt</p>
<p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/kodzuknm"> my twitter </a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had turned into a routine for me, one I had gotten used to after doing it for a few couple years.</p>
<p>Wake up.</p>
<p>Practice.</p>
<p>Perform.</p>
<p>Interview.</p>
<p>Practice.</p>
<p>Tour.</p>
<p>Perform.</p>
<p>Sleep.</p>
<p>After a couple of years, I grew tired of it. It wasn't fun anymore. It was taxing. Stressful. Draining. I had lost the enthusiasm I had when I was just a teen, dreaming of being an artist, singing from the top of my lungs with a whole ass stadium cheering for me and appreciating me for my music.</p>
<p>But it's not like that anymore.</p>
<p>I found out the hard way that the life of an artist wasn't all rainbows and sunshine. There were paparazzis invading my privacy, some dating scandals, and even accusations of plagiarism. My dreams were painted with the harsh reality that was the industry. In order to stay relevant in the harsh world of stardom, I had to become a person that the audience liked, even if it wasn't the real me. I had to obey every restriction and every rule that the company had and receive the hate and harsh criticism with understanding despite it weighing down on me and my confidence, making me doubt my abilities as an artist and myself.</p>
<p>But he changed that.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <i>Yamaguchi Tadashi.</i>
</p>
<p>I had worked with him lots of times before for an album shoot or a modeling gig but we're not exactly friends, acquaintances maybe, but not friends. And although I don't know him that much, he had always been a nice and professional photographer.</p>
<p>
  <i>with freckles. His freckles were always the first thing I would notice when we worked together.</i>
</p>
<p>Never did I thought that I would spend my day off with him though, in a hidden coffee shop that he suggested because he said I was a celebrity and I had to be careful when I was in public.</p>
<p>He wasn't wrong though, I don't want another swarm of paparazzis chasing after me like last time.</p>
<p>Apparently, the reason why we were together on a Sunday morning was because I had promised him that I would be his muse for his next photo exhibit (which I don't remember, at all) and today was his day off too so he then contacted me and asked me out for coffee before the shoot.</p>
<p>I gotta admit that was pretty sweet of him.</p>
<p><b>"Okay, so"</b> He had put down his latte and fixed his scarf (it was pretty cold that he even had to request to reheat his coffee, twice) <b>"I was thinking of the shoot's theme today and I came up with <span class="u">candid</span>"</b> he had a soft smile on as he picked up his mug again <b>"so basically, I'll be taking stolen photos of you all day"</b></p>
<p>
  <i>I'm pretty much used to that thanks to paparazzis, how is this shoot going to be any different</i>
</p>
<p><b>"Only, of course, if you allow me to. I won't go through with any of this without your consent"</b> he finished his latte and added <b>"It's your photos after all, I'm just a photographer"</b> he smiled and maintained eye contact.</p>
<p>
  <i>wait what</i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Oh, wow, okay, sure, I'll— I'll go with it"</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Great! Let's go, then?"</b> he stood up and offered his hand for me to take <b>"We don't have all day, Yuuji"</b> he chuckled</p>
<p>
  <i>that was adorable</i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Yeah, let's go"</b>
</p>
<p>We went out of the coffee shop and went to the site he had picked out for the shoot</p>
<p>holding hands.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Terushima and Yamaguchi had just finished the first half of the shoot and were resting on the cold damp grass of the small field that Yamaguchi had chosen to be the site of the shoot.</p>
<p>
  <b>"Hey, Yuuji"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Hm?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Will you sing for me?"</b>
</p>
<p>Terushima was surprised at the sudden request and looked at Yamaguchi who was blankly staring at the sky.</p>
<p>
  <b>"I would, but why so sudden?"</b>
</p>
<p><b>"No reason, I just like hearing you sing"</b> Yamaguchi giggled and stared at Terushima.</p>
<p><b>"You don't know how happy I am because of today, so, thank you, Yuuji"</b> Yamaguchi yawned as looked up to the sky again and sighed <b>"I wish we could be like this again, just me and you, but as normal people and not as artist and photographer"</b></p>
<p>Terushima let Yamaguchi's forehead rest on his, lips dangerously close with only so little distance left between them but neither of them cared, they only cared for the moment they had now, bliss bubbling at the pits of their stomachs as they shared a moment in the present, with each other.</p>
<p>
  <i>I wish I could be with you more, too.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"You still want me to sing for you?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Mmh"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
  <i>Here we are in the best years of our lives</i><br/>
<i>With no way of knowing when the wheel'll stop spinning</i><br/>
<i>'Cause we don't know where we're going</i><br/>
<i>And here we are on the best day of our lives</i><br/>
<i>And it's a go, let's make it last, so cheers you all to that</i><br/>
<i>'Cause this moment's never coming back</i><br/>
</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Hm, FM Static, nice taste"</b> Yamaguchi bobbed his eyebrows up and down as he eyed Terushima and laughed softly.</p>
<p><b>"You look tired, Tadashi. Want to take a nap?"</b> Yamaguchi's head was laying on Terushima's lap at this point as the blonde played with his hair <b>"I'll wake you up after an hour or two"</b></p>
<p><b>"Okay, but you have to sing for me again until I fall asleep"</b> Yamaguchi said with eyes half shut.</p>
<p><b>"Fine, I will"</b> Terushima laughed as Yamaguchi closed his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <b>
  <i>I've got your picture in my wallet</i><br/>
<i>And your phone number to call it</i><br/>
<i>And I miss you more whenever I think about you</i><br/>
<i>I've got your mixtape in my walkman</i><br/>
<i>Been so long since we've been talking</i><br/>
<i>And in a few more days we'll both hook up <b>forever and ever</b></i><br/>
</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Forever and ever, Tadashi.</i>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <i>a year later...</i>
</p>
<p><b>"Thank you, New York!!"</b> Terushima was waving at his fans as the end of his concert nears <b>"Thank you so much for coming today and I know you all don't want to leave yet so let's sing one more song!"</b></p>
<p>
  <i>Tadashi.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"This is FM Static's song, Tonight, covered by Terushima Yuuji!"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>This is for you, Tadashi.</i>
</p>
<p>
<b>
<i>I wish you were here with me</i><br/>
<i>Tonight</i><br/>
<i>I remember the days we spent together</i>
<i>Were not enough</i>
<i>And it used to feel like dreamin'</i>
<i>Except we always woke up</i>
<i>Never thought not having you</i>
<i>Here now would hurt so much</i><br/>
</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>You went away so early, Tadashi</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>We had so much ahead of us, why'd you have to go?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I still remember our first unofficial date, love. How I wish we could go back to that moment again, to our moment again.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
  <i>Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up</i><br/>
<i>I need your loving hands to come and pick me up</i><br/>
<i>And every night I miss you<br/>
I can just look up</i><br/>
<i>And know the stars are</i><br/>
Holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight<br/>
</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I knew I should have kissed you then.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I should have told you that I love you then.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>but I lost my chance.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I lost.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I lost you, Tadashi.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope u enjoyed !!</p>
<p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/kodzuknm"> my twitter </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>